


mutterseelinallein

by solitariusvirtus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solitariusvirtus/pseuds/solitariusvirtus
Summary: A woman was his downfall; a woman glimpsed from atop the Wall, with skin as white as the moon and eyes like blue stars.(A Storm of Swords, Chapter 56, Bran IV)





	mutterseelinallein

The snow-laden thickets trembled gently as Eddarion knocked the arrow in place, eyes fastened to the fleeing meal. As his attention sharpened, he picked up his brother’s harsh breathing along with the thrills of a flying songbird. He could smell hope and fear mingling together. But most of all he could taste meat in his mouth.

The arrow sailed through the air and a terrified scream tore through the almost unbearable silence. It wasn’t the cry of a felled stag. Brandon was already running through the thick snow, leaving a swathe of barren frost-land in his wake, even stick-thin as he was.  

Eddarion ran after him without a second thought to either the scream or the stag. On pure instinct he lifted his brother from the snows, shaking him with an oath upon his lips. “I told you never to leave the arrows unattended.” The boy never listened. Brandon, chastised, accepted the slap to the back of his head and hurried back to his earlier position, whence Eddarion pointed him.

Meantime, Eddarion worked his way over to their quarry. He clambered over a hill of snow, fully expecting to find the dying creature lying in a pitiful heap upon the ground. Only that the stag was not alone, nor was he pitiful. Not from where Eddarion was standing.

Cloak pinned beneath the weight of flesh and leaking blood, a radiant maiden attempted in vain to break free. Awestruck, Eddarion froze. Strange, bright eyes, framed by flowing rivers of silver, locked with his.

Somewhere in the distance thunder rumbled.

  



End file.
